


The meeting

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Gramander smut, more just Percy fingering Newt until he finishes pls





	The meeting

Meetings at MACUSA always last hours or at least that’s what it feels like for Newt; he has mentioned a couple of times to Percy that he has no idea how he manages to stay focused. Most of the information discussed during the meetings has absolutely nothing to do with Newt or what he does so he gets bored pretty easily.

Then Madam Picquery announces another meeting and he definitely groans in response. The night before he tries to convince Percy to tell the others Newt’s sick so he can stay at home.

“If you keep me company, I promise I’ll make it easier for you,” Percival smirks, Newt has no idea how he’s going to manage that, but he accepts after all.

***

They choose a corner to stay in for the rest of the morning, because Percival assures him that it’s better if people doesn’t notice and Newt gets even more curious about it.

Picquery begins to talk and Newt’s about to ask what does he have in mind when Percival kisses him on the cheek, on his chin and down to his neck.

“Percy, not here. Someone will see…”

“No if you don’t scream, sweetheart.”

Newt looks at him, slightly confused when Percival leans forward and starts muttering a spell Newt knows very well…

“Percy,” he gasps as he gets wet and starts getting hard just at the thought of what is about to come.

“Shh… Sweetheart, you need to be quiet, remember?” Percival grins, nuzzling his right cheek. His hand slides under his trousers and he gives him another kiss on the corner of his mouth before turning his head back at Picquery as if nothing has happened. As if nothing is happening.

Newt knows he should tell him to stop, but that hand begins to squeeze his butt and he actually likes it.

Picquery is saying something about… potions? Trafficking? Newt’s not entirely sure, he just knows that clever fingers start looking for his entrance. Two of them slide further in between his cheeks to tease his wet hole. They press and trace small circles around it that start driving Newt mad.

“Please,” he whispers and can see, out of the corner of his eye, Percival smirking completely pleased.

Picquery is asking about reports and why anyone never does them on time and Newt has to bite his bottom lip to hold back a moan because one of those fingers has pushed inside, followed quickly by the other.

“So warm and tight,” Percival observes, satisfied. “I wish I could fuck you properly with my cock, but you’ll have to wait until we get back home.”

“Yes,” Newt moans and immediately presses his lips into a fine line; the fingers curl inside him, thrusting up a little bit faster. He moves closer to Percival.

He’s just so glad that Queenie is not in the meeting otherwise she would’ve known immediately.

Another finger presses around his open, wet hole and he spreads his legs apart in response. The third finger thrusts inside and Newt throws his head back a little bit. Fontaine looks at him with a curious brow quirked up and Newt thanks Merlin their backs are turned on the wall.

Newt has to keep a neutral expression because Fontaine is still staring and Percival decides to pound deeper and harder into him because he has no mercy.

Fontaine finally looks away and Newt thanks Merlin because Percival finds the right spot then and he whimpers before putting a hand over his mouth. But he remembers that there are people around that might find that weird so he tries to hold it back by biting his bottom lip.

“Are you okay there, sweetheart?” Percival chuckles next to his ear and Newt would curse him if he wasn’t so gone into the sensation of his fingers thrusting inside. He keeps hitting the same spot and Newt can’t anymore, he squeaks as quietly as he can, digging his nails on Percival’s shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of his coat with his digits.

Finally, Percival has some kind of mercy on him and approaches to hold him and Newt buries his head in the curve of his neck and bites his shoulder, making the Director shiver while Newt manages to suppress the scream as he comes.

He comes in his trousers and someone sees he’s holding Percival and approaches towards them. The Director manages to get his fingers out without letting anyone know.

“Are you okay, Newt?” Weiss asks.

“I’ve never been better,” he sighs and Percival chuckles. “Well… actually, I feel tired, my knees…”

“I’ll take him to my office so he can rest for a moment,” Percival says now that more people are looking at them.

He mumbles a spell to clean him up.

Picquery just nods, making a dismissive gesture while Percival takes him in his arms.

“I know I said I was gonna wait to get home to fuck you,” he whispers against his cheek while he storms out of the room. “Well… I changed my mind, I need to get my cock inside you right now.”

“Yes,” Newt moans, even though he knows he’s not going to survive another round.


End file.
